(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bombs dropped from aircraft and more particularly to guiding a gliding bomb which is maneuverable. Also this invention contemplates a bomb which is detectable neither visually on dark nights nor by radar nor by infrared instrumentation.
Another purpose of this invention is to guide bombs accurately from aircraft to target and make economies of government and protect aircrews. The use of CRUISE MISSILES for remote attack on hostile targets is very expensive, puts aircrews in jeopardy, and is less than 100% accurate. The system of this invention can provide an effective covert solution to international problems.
The term "bomb" is used to indicate any weapon mass and is not intended to be restricted to explosive material in a container. The term "flying bomb" is used to mean a bomb having lift characteristics when moving through the atmosphere. Usually the lift elements would be glider wings.
(2) Description of the Related Art
RUSZKOWSKI JR., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,397, discloses a bomb which has a low radar cross section. This patent discloses the techniques deflecting the radar rays and also absorbing the radar rays. Lacking any engine there would be no infrared radiation to be detected. A dark colored bomb such as the color black is almost invisible on a dark night. Also snap out fins are disclosed.
MAYERSAK in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,866,838, 5,657,947, and 5,507,452 teaches the possibility of a bomb which is maneuverable by use global positioning satellite (hereafter GPS) to determine the position of the bomb and to guide the bomb to a target.
OXFORD in U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,819 discloses a bomb which is guidable to some extent by having a radio wave illuminated target and the method to guide a bomb to the illuminated target.
The techniques for reducing the radar cross section of is flying objects are well known.